A Midnight Fairy
by xpixiexxgirlx
Summary: Full summary inside. Basicley, Ronny, Bobby's little brother is a mutant. Faye, Pyro's little sister is also one. They beccome friends at Xaviers School For The Gifted, but turns out to be so much more.
1. Summary

Ronny, Bobby's younger brother, is a mutant and has been for over a year. When he comes to Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, he's brother turns his back on him without knowing what Ronny really is. But a certain Pyro's little sister wont leave it like that. She makes friends with him, and then more. Both hiding a secret of touch, a secret that could kill anyone but each other. 


	2. Prologue

A Midnight Fairy  
  


* * *

  
Prologue: Elle Faye Allerdyce  
  


* * *

  
St. John Allerdyce stood in the dark, wind blowing his hair around him. Rain pored down on him as he stood their, looking at the place he had ounce called home. The house he grew up in.  
  
The house he had been kicked out of when his mutant powers had started to form.  
  
The house his sister still lived in.  
  
The house she was being kicked out of now, because, like her older brother, she also was a mutant.  
  
The sound of a door slamming open knocked John out of his thoughts as a young, teenage girl walked out of the house in a rush of fury.  
  
"John?" She whispered as she recognized the boy standing there in the darkness.  
  
"Hey Faye." John greeted as a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Oh my god! John!" Faye exclaimed as she launched herself into her brothers arms.  
  
As she pulled back, John got a good look at the girl he hadn't seen for over four years.  
  
She was about 5'6 with shoulder length black hair with blood red highlights contrasting against it. Her eyes were the color of dark blue with specks of dark purple. Her skin was still as fair and pale as it had always been, but was now covered in clothing. The only skin visible to the human eye was that of her neck and face.  
  
"When did you start wearing gloves?" John asked as he took his sister's gloved hands into his.  
  
"Why are you asking?" She shot back, her face hardening, as she pulled back. "I don't have time for this. I have to get going, being sent to that lovely school you got kicked out of."  
  
"I wasn't kicked out." John corrected his sister as she made her way over to a black motorcycle, book bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Whatever. If mom asks, tell her she can go screw herself." Faye told him as she got onto the bike and was about to leave.  
  
"Wait!" John called, grabbing his sister lightly on the arm. "Good luck. I hope you have a better time then I did." He smiled at her.  
  
"You know me, bro, I have a good time no matter where I am." She winked at him before starting up the motorcycle and riding away.  
  
"God help that school." John whispered to himself before he turning around and walking away into the dark.  
  


* * *

  
A/n: Okay, that's it. Tell me what you think!! 


	3. Chapter 1

A Midnight Fairy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Two Months Later  
  


* * *

  
Ronny Drake stood at the entrance of Xavier Institute for the Gifted, finger almost touching the doorbell.  
  
What was he supposed to say to his brother, to everyone? After all, he had been the one to call the cops on him three months prior to the day. But he couldn't just go back home, not after what he had done to his mother.  
  
Not after he had sent her to the hospital in a comma from just pushing her. But she had tried to touch him, and she would have been much worse if she had succeeded.  
  
"I can't do this." Ronny whispered to himself as he turned around, preparing to leave.  
  
But before he could move his feet, the door behind him opened up and a voice called out to him.  
  
"Can I help you?" A voice Ronny recognized asked, her southern accent cutting into his memories.  
  
"Uh." Ronny said nervously, turning around to face the girl.  
  
She quickly recognized him and her face hardened from the innocent, confused look it was moments before. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to speak to him." Ronny told her, stuffing one hand into his pocket, the other griping his book bag that held his most precious items.  
  
He must have looked a sight with a baggy, long sleeve shirt and pants on in the middle of summer, but he didn't care, not what she thought of him, anyway.  
  
"I don't know what you're up to, but I doubt Bobby would want to speak to you." Rouge told him simply.  
  
"Who is it?" A female voice asked from behind Rouge as a girl with shoulder length black and red hair appeared behind Rouge.  
  
When she spotted Ronny, she stopped dead in her tracks as the two eyes locked for what seemed like forever, until Rouge's even colder voice broke the trance.  
  
"No one, Faye. Just someone to see Bobby." Rouge snapped, not turning her eyes off of Ronny.  
  
"Oh, really." Faye smirked before turning around and yelling threw the mansion, "BOBBY, SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"  
  
"No!" Rouge exclaimed but was too late, for Bobby was making his way from the living room, confusion written on his face.  
  
"Who?" He asked as he looked towards the door.  
  
When he caught sight of Ronny, he stopped dead in his tracks and his mouth dropped open (people seem to stop dead in their track a lot, don't they).  
  
"Bobby." Ronny greeted with a nod of his head as he griped harder onto the strap on his bag, making his knuckles turn white.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bobby hissed as he stormed towards the door, making Faye move beside Ronny so not to be hit.  
  
"I need to talk." Ronnie told him simply.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Bobby yelled and then realized how loud he was being. "Mom is still in the hospital. Two weeks and she's still there!" Bobby hissed, his voice barley a whisper now.  
  
"I didn't have a choice!" Ronny yelled, anger showing in his eyes. "You know what, this was a mistake. Just forget that I was every here." Ronny snapped before turning around and walking back towards the gates.  
  
"Bobby." Faye started, anger also in her voice.  
  
"No, Faye. You don't know what's going on, so don't get in the middle of it!" Bobby snapped as he turned his glare to the girl he refused to get along with.  
  
"You know something, I do know what's going on. You have no clue what you just did!" Faye yelled into his face before turning around running after Ronny.  
  
"Hey!" Faye yelled as she got closer to Ronny.  
  
"What?" He snapped as he turned to the girl.  
  
"Don't snap at me, I'm just coming to help. Ignore what Bobby and Rouge said, you need help and trust me, this is the best place to get it." Faye told him, smiling at him.  
  
"What would you know?" Ronny hissed, moving closer to the girl.  
  
"Plenty. Like that you're like us, and you were protecting your mom more then she knows. That you can't touch anyone anymore, and that you hate that." Faye told him, her eyes daring, as she looked Ronny straight in the eyes.  
  
"Faye, get away from him!" Bobby yelled as he ran up to them. "He's dangerous."  
  
"Not to me." She answered shortly and she kept eye contact with the boy.  
  
"Faye, you don't know what's going on, no matter what you think. He's dangerous, very dangerous. You shouldn't be near him." Bobby hissed into her ear as he moved to put his hand on her bare shoulder.  
  
She quickly pulled back before he could touch her, ending up knocking into Ronny and landing on the ground, him underneath her.  
  
"Sorry." Faye whispered as she went to move off him.  
  
"It's okay." Ronny responded, his voice strained with emotions.  
  
"What was that?" Bobby yelled as he glared at Faye.  
  
"You tried to touch me." She told him like it would explain everything.  
  
"So." Bobby bit back, anger rising in him.  
  
"That' is quite enough, Robert Drake." Xavier's voice cut into Faye's response as the Professor wheeled towards them.  
  
"Ronny Drake, I've been waiting for you. Come with me." Xavier told the boy, who just nodded as he started following the man.  
  
"Now, Rouge, Bobby, you two come with me. And Faye, you go back to your room." Scott Summers demanded.  
  
The three students quickly agreed and they went their own ways, but knew it wasn't over yet.  
  
A/n: Okay, that's chapter one, review please 


End file.
